Most internet or other wide-area-network (WAN) users receive their internet services via a cable, digital service line (DSL), telephone, satellite or other broadband-type connection. This connection is typically provided by a service provider to a modem located in the user's home, business or other premises. The modem's connection to the wide area network is commonly shared between multiple devices located within the premises through a wireless or hard-wired network, such as a Wi-Fi, Ethernet or other local area network (LAN). To that end, the modem typically communicates with one or more gateways, routers, hubs, repeaters and/or other devices that permit sharing of the WAN connection. A Wi-Fi or similar gateway, for example, broadcasts wireless internet signals throughout the user's location; alternately or additionally, a wired Ethernet connection could facilitate communications between the modem or router and the end user.
For some users, television and broadband network connections are received from the same cable, telephone or satellite provider. Even though television and broadband signals may be delivered to the home via a common wire, however, television and network signals are typically distributed separately from each other throughout the home. Television signals, for example, are typically first received and distributed throughout the home at a set top box (STB), outdoor unit (ODU) or the like rather than at the modem that typically receives broadband network signals.
Often, challenges arise in delivering network access to devices located throughout the home. Various desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.